Various devices have been proposed for supporting a nail or brad in position to be struck by a hammer or the like to drive it into the workpiece. These holders enable positioning of short length brads and avoid injuring fingers which often occurs in cramped spaces. Moreover, the fastener may be supported in a vertical position even though the user is well to one side. Such devices date back for more than a century with many patents having been issued during the past century including Dexter U.S. Pat. No. 612,833 and the more recent Hatayan U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,765.
Such devices desirably should be relatively economical and be able to withstand the impacts attendant to use since it is possible for the person wielding the hammer to miss the head of the nail or brad and strike the holder itself, particularly when working from the side or in a cramped space. Moreover, the device ideally should provide for stable seating of the nail or brad in a perpendicular position with respect to the workpiece without requiring the user to provide support or stability thereto except to limit possible movement from the predetermined position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved nail holder of novel configuration which is of simple and durable construction and which is adapted to firmly retain nails, brads and the like in a perpendicular relationship to a workpiece.
It is also an object to provide such a nail holder which may be economically fabricated from impact resistant resins as a one-piece structure and which may additionally include measuring indicia along a portion of the length thereof to facilitate various operations.
Another object is to provide such nail holders wherein the cross sectional configuration of the jaw portions is adapted to transmit impact forces thereon to the workpiece so as to reduce the tendency for crushing, fracturing and the like.